


The Wendigo

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's having nightmares again but is he hunting or being hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wendigo

Will’s P.O.V

I found myself wondering, lost in the darkness of the forest. I had no idea where I was, no idea what the time was. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, calming myself. My name is Will Graham. That’s all I know and that’s all I can say to reassure myself. I found a hunting rifle in my hands. The forest was cold and why the hell was I out here in the middle of the night? I continued through the forest, my shoes crunching in the snow. I breathed in the cold air and shuddered. As I breathed out my breath turned to steam. I watched as it vanished in to the air. There was no light source out here except for the moonlight. I would use that to guide me home. If I was anywhere near home. I heard a sudden growl from somewhere behind me. I turned quickly, holding the gun up in front of me ready to fire at anything there. To greet me was only the rest of the forest. I stood there for a while, using the lens of my rifle to see closer. Once I was sure that the noise had just been in my head and I turned back round and continued on my journey. I wish Winston were here with me. It would have been nice for some company.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around again. There was nothing there. I used the lens of the rifle again but still could not see anything. I was being stalked by something. That’s what my instincts were telling me. Some kind of animal was following me. If it was a stray dog then I could take it home with me. Anything else…well it’s a good thing I had this rifle. I continued walking only this time I started a faster pace. I needed to get out of here fast. Get back home and get some sleep. I heard footsteps behind me, getting faster. This time I began to run. Whatever was stalking me was now chasing me. Maybe I wasn’t the hunter after all. Maybe I was the prey. I continued to run, there was no where to hide not in a forest all I could do was keep running and hope I come out to a place that’s more open and not covered in trees. I turned to look and see what was chasing me but all I could make out was a pair of stag horns. It must be a stag. I could deal with that. I didn’t need to run from it. I turned to face it only to find it had gone. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Please say I wasn’t hallucinating again. I dug in my jacket pocket to find my tablets but my pockets were empty. Shit. 

I heard something growl behind me. I turned to find a half eaten deer by a tree. There was blood smeared on the tree and a small trail going behind the tree. Whatever had killed the deer was probably the same thing that had chased me. I crept behind the tree and found some kind of creature on all fours. Its skin was black and had the texture of a humans skin. Atop its head were two giant stag horns that were also black. The thing turned to me with two great big glowing white eyes. It growled showing its teeth. I jumped back. Somehow its face I almost recognised. The thing got on to its feet and walked over to me. I took a step back, my back coming in to contact with a tree. Shit. I looked down at the creature’s hands and noticed that the fingers were very long and thin with long white claw like fingernails. They were probably sharp enough to draw blood. The creature smiled a familiar smile and was soon standing directly in front of me. I went to point my gun at it but it ripped it away from my hands. It growled at me and sunk its hand in to my chest. I cried out in pain and felt its hand wrap itself around my heart.   
“Such a remarkable boy. I do admire your courage. I think I’ll eat your heart first,” came Hannibal’s voice.  
My eyes widened at the sudden realisation. The creature slowly morphed in to Hannibal who then proceeded to rip out my heart.

I woke in a cold sweat. I put my head in my hands and attempted to calm myself down. What the hell had I just dreamt about? I removed my shirt, which was drenched with sweat and got a towel from the cupboard, laying it over the sheets. The dogs climbed up on the bed with me and started to comfort me before they fell asleep. Shame I couldn’t sleep as easy as them.


End file.
